Harry Potter and the Prince of Shadows
by Darkest Petal
Summary: There is a rumor of a prince that can manipulate the shadows, there are also a rumor that the pure breed Malfoys are not even human. And what is this about Harry having a twin? Can any of this be true? And why is Harry being so cuddly with Draco?


**Harry Potter and the Prince of Shadows**

**Summary- **

There is a rumor of a prince that can manipulate the shadows, there are also a rumor that the pure breed Malfoys are not even human. And what is this about Harry having a twin? Can any of this be true? And why is Harry being so cuddly with Draco?

**Chapter I**

Harry was sitting on the train staring out the window watching all the parents say good bye to their kids, Harry sighed and rested his head on the window. "Something wrong Potter?" came the deep voice of Draco Malfoy.

"You wouldn't be able to under stand." Harry sighed, Draco looked out the window to see what had made Harry said.

"Aw does little Harry Potter miss his mommy?" Draco taunted trying to get a reaction out of Harry, he would never admit it to anyone that he only taunted Harry because he hated to see his sad, depressed, or when the little light that always shined in his eyes tried to disappear. Harry stood up and glared at Draco.

"Shut the fuck up Draco, you still have your parents. You've known your parents, you've seen your parents, you've got to talk to them and hold them. Me on the other hand I've never known my parents, I've never even seen my parents, I've never held my parents, and I've never heard them speak. It was because of me that they had to die!" Harry ranted. Draco had backed up to the opening of the compartment and shut the door with out Harry knowing, he then allowed Harry to get closer to him. By the time Harry was done ranting he was up against Draco crying.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Draco could say, he wrapped his arms around Harry and let him cry out all his pain that he had bundled inside him for 15 years. "It's not your fault." Draco said leading him to the seats.

"Yes it is." Harry said as Draco sat him down.

"No it isn't, it could have been anyone." Draco said.

"But he chose me." Harry said. "And that makes it my fault."

"That dose not make it your fault." Draco said lifting Harry's head to make him look at him. "He chose you because you are powerful, you are the only person to be able to survive the killing cures, that makes you more powerful than Dumbledore." Draco said. He suddenly got the urge to kiss Harry, and that is exactly what he did. Harry's eyes widened when he felt Draco's lips on his. He didn't push him away like his mind told him to do, instead he listened to his heart and kissed back.

"Gross, I thought I saw Harry in here but I was wrong, all that is in here Malfoy and his new toy." came Ron's voice as he opened the compartment door, "I think I might be sick." Harry heard as Ron shut the door.

"New toy?" Harry asked as he pulled away from Draco.

"Apparently I have a reputation for being a player when I've never had a relationship before." Draco said shrugging his shoulders. Harry looked at Draco like he had three heads, two tails, and wings, then he started to laugh. Draco smiled at him, "Come here." He said pulling Harry closer.

"Are we going to tell people?" Harry asked as he snuggled closer to Draco; screw listening to his mind, what does it know?

"Only if you want to." Draco said playing with Harry's hair.

**Prince of Shadows**

"Where were you?" Hermione asked Harry when they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you talking about? I was on the train." Harry said as started to look for his new boyfriend Draco.

"Where on the train? We looked all over for you." Ron said.

"Maybe you were looking to hard and walked right past me." Harry said when he found Draco who was looking at him with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked just as the great doors opened to show the first years.

"You guys walked into my compartment looked at me, and walked out. . . oh that reminds me are you feeling better Ron?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well when you left my compartment you said that you thought you were going to be sick." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked then it finally hit him, "No."

"No what?" Harry asked.

"You were not the one kissing Draco." Ron said.

"What?!" Hermione asked finally coming back into the conversation after watching all of the first years get sorted.

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked.

"He's a Malfoy for Pete's sake." Ron said.

"And?" Harry said as he looked back over toward Draco who winked at him when he saw Harry looking at him.

"He's your rival, his dad tried to kill you, and he follows you-know-who." Hermione said as Harry waved at Draco.

"How do you know?" Harry said as food appeared on the table. "Yum food!" Harry said as he started eating completely ignoring Ron and Hermione.

**Prince of Shadows**

Some where in a dark room a crystal ball lit up, the one person that was in the room dusting all the stuff in the room stopped what he was doing and turned around. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone. "Uh, boss you might want to com see this." The man shut the phone and the doors to the right of him opened an a man with short blond hair and blue eyes ran in and stopped in his tracks when he saw the crystal ball glowing. "What does this mean?" the man asked his boss.

"It means that Dumbledore is going to have a shit load of more worries than before." The man's boss said before running back out of the room.

**Prince of Shadows**

Dumbledore had just sat down after saying his long opening speech when a black and white owl flew in and landed in front of him with a letter tied to her leg. Dumbledore untied the letter annoyed that he had gotten a letter during the opening feast, once he got the letter free he opened it and read it.

_'Dumbledore,_

_I know you don't like to be bothered during the opening feast but this is an emergency, the crystal has started to react to something. One of my men was in the room when it started glowing a light purple, I am afraid he has awaken up once again. Please be care full, I know you have his brother there, everyone knows that they hate each other and will do anything to kill each other._

_-Ryan'_

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he finished reading the letter and had to re-read it twice before it could register in his brain. He then looked over at Harry who was in a deep discussion with his friends. Severus leaned over and took the letter from him and read it, "What does this mean Albus?" Severus asked.

"It means that we need to keep a closer eye on Harry." Dumbledore said still staring at Harry with concern as he glared at Ron and said something to him making the red head flinch.

"Should we tell him?" Severus asked also looking at Harry as Hermione put a hand on his arm and said something to him that made Harry turn his glare at her and said something that made her flinch.

"No, we don't need to worry him. He has enough stuff on his plate, I am afraid that if we tell him he will crack under the pressure." Dumbledore said, Hermione and Harry got into a heated debate.

"I think you should tell him, he doesn't need any more secrets Albus." Severus said, Ron had gotten into the debate too. Dumbledore was about to say something when Harry stood up and yelled something.

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP TRYING TO FUCKING CONTROL ME!! I AM ABLE TO DECIDE SHIT FOR MY SELF I AM NOT A FUCKING BABY AND IF I WANT TO DATE DRACO THEN I'LL FUCKING DATE HIM!!!!!!" after his little announcement Harry stormed out of the great hall leaving behind a hole school of stunned students and one smirking Draco. Pansy leaned over and asked him something, Draco nodded and said something back to her then stood up and followed Harry out of the room.

**Prince of Shadows**

"Harry you can't date Malfoy." Hermione said.

"And why not?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Because mate, he'll hurt you." Ron said.

"No he won't" Harry said.

"Yes he will, but you know who won't hurt you, Ginny. She really likes you and you two make a cute couple. so why don't you just dump Malfoy and go out with Ginny, I'll ask her for you." Ron said and Harry glared at him.

"Ron, I don't want to date Ginny. If I wanted to date her I would have asked her, but I didn't so that only means I don't like her like that. So stop fucking trying to set us up it if fucking annoying just like your nagging to put on the fucking team, you know the only reason I fucking put you on the team was so that you would fucking shut up!" Harry said and Ron flinched back. Hermione put and hand on his arm.

"The wasn't nice Harry, apologize to him." Hermione said, Harry turned and glared at her.

"Why it is the truth, and aren't you always saying that we shouldn't have to apologize to someone if we told them the truth." Harry said and Hermione flinched.

"I know, but he is your best friend, you should never say anything to hurt a friend." Hermione said.

"A true friend would be happy that I found someone that makes me happy." Harry said.

"Yes, but a true friend would also stop you from doing something that would hurt you, like dating Malfoy." Hermione said.

"And we are just trying to help you." Ron said.

"No, what you are doing is trying to control me!" Harry said.

"No we are not, Malfoy isn't good for you." Hermione said.

"Yea, Cho would be a lot better for you." Ron said.

"I agree." Hermione said pissing off Harry who suddenly stood up.

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP TRYING TO FUCKING CONTROL ME!! I AM ABLE TO DECIDE SHIT FOR MY SELF I AM NOT A FUCKING BABY AND IF I WANT TO DATE DRACO THEN I'LL FUCKING DATE HIM!!!!!!" after his little announcement Harry stormed out of the great hall leaving behind a hole school of stunned students and one smirking Draco.

**Prince of Shadows**

After Harry made his announcement and stormed out of the grate hall Pansy leaned over to Draco, her crush and the person she was going to marry ones school was over. "Draco, baby, its not true is it? You're not dating Potter are you?" Draco- who was still smirking nodded.

"Yes Parkinson, I am dating Harry, and don't call me baby again." Draco said then followed Harry out of the room.


End file.
